Azul cielo
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: Como el agua que calma, como el fuego que arde. Cuatro elementos, cuatro momentos Ino/Hinata Porque el amor se complementa, igual que ellas. Cap 4 Fuego
1. Agua

_Hola a todos, aquí va mi respuesta al reto "Elementos" de la comunidad Crack! and roll. Espero que lo disfruten. _

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, yo no tengo tanta imaginación T.T

Advertencias: Esto es un femslash, si no te gusta puedes hacer dos cosas: marcharte o quedarte y descubrir nuevos mundos ;)

Notas: Si quieren oír música mientras lo leen les sugiero _"Kiss me"_ de _Sixpence none the richer_, es su frescura la que me gustaría transmitir.

Palabras: 251

* * *

.:Agua:.

Konoha está cubierta por una fina cortina de lluvia que no cesa de caer. La humedad se puede tocar y sentir en la piel y las gotas de agua resbalan por los cristales de las casas, por las aceras de las calles, por el pelo mojado de Ino.

Refunfuña. Odia la lluvia. Las calles y el cielo se tiñen de un gris tristón e indefinido. El pelo se le bufa, y en un desesperado intento, intenta alisárselo con las manos.

El paraguas ha salido volando en un golpe de viento y ella lo persigue, esquivando los charcos con saltos kilométricos que inundan las calles y se apoderan poco a poco de la ciudad. Las lágrimas de las nubes hacen ondas en los charcos que cubren su superficie transparente, parece que hay olas surcando el cemento de las aceras.

El paraguas ha parado de correr, Ino puede alcanzarlo, al levantar la mirada la ve.

Bailando, o sorteando las gotas que caen con movimientos que sólo ella conoce, ajena al mundo, con la sonrisa más dulce que Ino ha visto nunca. El golpear del agua se convierte en sinfonía, el frío helado en un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Entonces Ino se da cuenta de porqué le molestan tanto los días de lluvia: el cielo azul le recuerda el cabello de Hinata.

Con una expresión algo atontada, Ino camina hacia ella, pero tropieza con una grieta y cae en un gran charco de agua.

Hinata no ha oído tantas palabrotas en su vida.

* * *

_Se agradece un comentario ;)_

Nos leemos


	2. Tierra

_Aquí llego con otro drabble. El fandom no se librará de mí tan fácilmente._

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, es muy triste.

Palabras: 167

* * *

.:Tierra:.

Hinata recuerda en qué momento empezó la amistad con Ino, que después derivaría en besos furtivos y rondas de camas al atardecer.

Tsunade las había puesto al cuidado de los invernaderos donde se cultivaban las plantas destinadas a medicamentos. Hinata solo tenía que apuntar cifras y descripciones en un papel mientras que Ino le dictaba, era ella la que verdaderamente entendía de plantas.

Y fue allí, entre hojas seca y barro, entre el olor de fotosíntesis y de brotes jóvenes de plantas; tiradas en el suelo, con las uñas sucias y la cara manchada de tierra, cuando Hinata se enamoró. O por lo menos eso cree, el corazón le latía más rápido, se sonrojaba con más frecuencia y tartamudeaba más de lo normal.

A Hinata no le importaba tener que escuchar una y otra vez las quejas de Ino, porque se había manchado la falda de polvo, porque se había roto una uña, o porque accidentalmente se había cortado.

Por estar con ella, lo que fuera.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Silent-movie ;)_

Nos leemos


	3. Aire

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, yo no soy Masashi Kishimoto, y el hecho de que el nombre del autor esté bien escrito solo significa que lo he mirado en internet.

Notas: ¿Queréis sentir la esencia del aire? Escuchar _Aire_ de _Mecano_

Palabras: 167

* * *

.:Aire:.

Entonces Ino siente que flota. Porque ella es como una corriente cálida que la eleva hasta el éxtasis más cercano, que la acuna con un suave ronroneo del viento al traspasar las cortinas.

Hinata es como un tornado de aire que no tiene prisa, que no arrasa con lo que encuentra sino que le da un aspecto de serenidad y equilibrio. Hinata es como una brisa de aire puro y transparencia, que alimenta, que da vida, que se hace respirar.

Cuando llega la noche y Hinata se marcha por la ventana de su cuarto, Ino abre la suya y la espera a la luz de la luna mientras que respira el soplo fresco que roza sus mejillas. La espera con los brazos abiertos, con el ansía en la mirada y con apetito voraz, y después todo acaba en la cama, entre las sábanas revueltas y jadeos de placer.

Entonces Ino siente que vuela. En los labios de Hinata, sobre su pecho, por encima de las nubes.

* * *

_Mis drabbles son cortos, este apenas llega a las 200 palabras, y sin embargo, soy incapaz de escribir uno con 100 exactas._

_Gracias a Silent-movie, Hina-94-chan, Jamie Black 5 y Luthien d'Ossiriand, sé que puedo contar con vuestro apoyo. El póximo es el último T.T_

Nos leemos


	4. Fuego

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Esta es la última viñeta que me queda para completar mi reto. Me he dejado varias cosas en el tintero, asi que volveré con esta pareja... en otra ocasión._

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, dudo mucho que en este shonen Ino y Hinata acaben juntas.

Palabras:173

* * *

.:Fuego:.

El fuego es vital, es necesario. Es lo que nos calienta cuando tenemos frío, lo que cuece los alimentos, lo que ilumina los caminos que debemos recorrer, aunque no sepamos cual escoger. No se puede controlar, tiene su propia naturaleza que le empuja a crecer.

Y sin embargo, cuando se sale de control sólo es destrucción. Lame los troncos de los árboles y quema el prado dejándolo negro. El bosque de Konoha empequeñece ante el monstruo escarlata que se alza para devorarlo, sin que nadie pueda detenerlo. Por mucho chakra que Hinata malgaste no va a retroceder, ese es su encanto y su mayor peligro.

Lo ve contonearse, sinuoso y voluptuoso, y no sabe por qué, le recuerda a Ino. A sus besos calientes y a sus abrazos que hacen que le escuezan los ojos. Ella es voluntad de hierro al rojo vivo, es voz bien alta, grito en la noche, determinación. Es la llama que la alimenta por dentro.

Los ninjas maldicen, pero ella no puede estar enfadada con el fuego.

* * *

_No sé si será un grandioso final, pero a mi me gustó. Por algo se tenía que enamorar Hinata de Ino._

_Gracias a Silent-movie, Carol.Anahi y Aanto-chan._

Hasta la próxima :)


End file.
